


Luminous

by tiroka



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiroka/pseuds/tiroka





	Luminous

///

今天的灯光似乎比以往任何时候都要刺眼。

金宇硕借ending的抬手动作挡住眼睛，然后猝不及防的，看着面前的金曜汉倒下去。

“曜汉！”经过长时间的舞蹈拍摄，大家都十分疲惫，反应也慢了半拍，只有金宇硕抢在所有人之前条件反射般伸出了手臂，想要接住他，却因为身体早已累得脱力，而没能完全制止这股下落的趋势，反倒被连带着向下坠。

落地的姿势也太难控制了。金宇硕屏住呼吸尽力向金曜汉再靠近了些，最终半个身子抵住他的体重，在两人完全摔倒在地面之前用手肘撑出了几秒钟的缓冲。近乎麻木的右臂分散了撞向金曜汉后脑的大部分冲击，他轻微舒了口气。

彩排结束后应有的松懈气氛荡然无存。因突发状况而在原地愣住的成员们全都围上来了，摇着金曜汉的肩膀拼命喊他。金宇硕挪了挪被金曜汉压在脑袋下的手臂，立刻就有人把他拉了起身。

“他没吃早饭吗？还是又没睡觉。”金曜汉额头上布满了细密的汗珠，眼下是妆后也没能遮盖干净的黑眼圈。金宇硕踉跄着起身问其他人，却只得到大家的面面相觑。

只敢往不严重的方面猜想，失重状态也似乎一直持续着，整个心脏全跟到那个人身边去，紧张担心的心跳就快要跳出喉咙了，丝毫感受不到自己正站立于平地。金宇硕捂住心口努力平缓呼吸，却遭到这样的应对，心里更是一沉。

然而他也清楚，自顾不暇的处境不该强求他人分出额外的注意力，只希望运动员的出身能让那个人免受某些不敢出口的病痛……金宇硕叹了口气，伸开双臂把围成小圈的一群人隔开。孩子们让开点，换换空气。他边说边招呼医护人员过来。

幸好正如金宇硕猜测那般，金曜汉是睡眠不足，短时间内消耗了大量体力，拍摄完了精神又立刻放松下来，才会那样晕着睡过去。说是没有大碍，于是被工作人员送进了休息室。

金宇硕这才走到一旁甩了甩自己慢慢肿起来的小臂。痛感一如既往来得缓慢，先前的麻木逐渐生长成破卵而出的幼蛇，丝丝绕绕地从手肘蔓延开来，蜿蜒上肩头又爬至指尖，开始钻心噬骨。

并不是想要他做到这种程度，才提出要保持距离的……金宇硕用牙齿磨着下唇思索，到底是在哪里出错了呢。

在模糊的记忆中隐约有刺鼻的药用喷雾气味。金曜汉醒来时发现自己躺在休息室的沙发上，正在打盹的金宇硕面对他坐着，左手撑着下巴，右手搭在他手边。

空调仍孜孜不倦地认真工作着，输送出的凉风吹起金宇硕发顶处不安分的碎发。金曜汉微微撑起身，注视着金宇硕沉浸在睡梦中时微微颤动的睫毛。他睡得似乎并不安稳。

“宇硕哥？”他小心翼翼地开口。

“嗯？”金宇硕歪向一边的脑袋在他出声的瞬间摆正了，像是被惊醒一样顿时坐直身子，唯有慵懒的睡眼依旧朦胧，暧昧的视线半开半合地撇来。

“困的话来这里睡，这样撑着手和脖子都不舒服吧？”金曜汉让开半个沙发，趁他还未完全清醒，假装若无其事的，伸手去够金宇硕的肩膀，想把他拉过来。

怎知手刚放上去就被金宇硕下意识甩开。

“啊…对不起。我没事。”疼痛导致的应激反应。金宇硕一瞬间清醒过来，强行打断了金曜汉将要出口的疑问，躲避着视线。他并不想对方通过他的反应察觉出什么，从而开始责怪自己。

“哥……”不知金曜汉是否理解他的深意，意外的没有继续纠缠，只是用略带失落的语气，讲起自己的事情。

“我昨晚也在练习室，一直到早上，把歌都要听烂了。滚瓜烂熟，是这么形容吗？舞蹈也是，歌词也是……”

形成牢固的肌肉记忆之后会简单很多，金曜汉是这么认为的。走廊的自动贩售机里摆满的饮料他连位置都已经倒背如流，却还没能数清窗外挂在天上的星星，只好一遍又一遍，像童话里的小孩一般固执的，在练习的间隙仰起头，看着那片不甚清明的星空。执着得毫无来由。

可恶的光污染，金曜汉再次瘫坐在练习室的时候在心里暗骂，可是他却始终舍不得镜面与夜晚的灯光。他学不会那么准确的联想与表达，不过安放在练习室的那种大大的镜子陪他熬了好多好多次夜，有时候身旁有不同的队友们，有时候是他自己，从比赛时期一直到现在，都是如此。

然而他印象更深刻的是深夜中的白炽灯。冷血无情地消耗电力，却不为他们补充什么能量，只做着照明这么简单的工作，偶尔还特别刺眼的直直撞进瞳孔，妨碍他的休息。金曜汉想到这里突然心酸起来，他舍不得的并不是这些……

刺眼的灯光也掩盖不住一些光芒，比如它照耀着金宇硕星星一样的眼睛，把他蛊住了卷入深不见底的夜空。所以说到底，金曜汉舍不得的是一个人，就连身份也显而易见。是会陪他在夜晚练习的好队友好哥哥，也是非要以专心准备出道为由要求保持距离的恋人——他的金宇硕。

他笃定光污染与“金曜汉金宇硕”之间温馨的记忆无关。镜面反射的眩晕污染了白昼，他希望某天有机会同床共枕时，温暖的小夜灯可以偿还光害的罪孽，还给黑夜星空，还给他最想要的星星。

他的星星要主动脱离开运行轨道，现在正是将他拽回身边的时候……哪怕是以这种透支体力的，近乎威胁一样的方式。金曜汉心里清楚，必须要给出成果，否则那个人是不会轻易被打动的。

“我努力了，不是吗？”金曜汉凑近去蹭金宇硕手背，“还不可以解除禁令么？一直这样下去？”

“但是却努力过头睡眠不足到晕倒的地步。”金宇硕故意呛他，却没有避开他悄悄搭上自己手背的指尖。金宇硕承认，金曜汉口中的努力从不是空话，在今天的拍摄中也全都展现出来，他一丝不苟地把老师指点过的动作全都做好了。

对啊，一丝不苟的，即使是那样晃眼的光。金宇硕带着半点欣慰地苦笑，至少不该再那样一直避开他了。金曜汉是怎样固执又率真的孩子，他是清楚的，那样一往无前的身姿，每个动作都似乎在用全身诠释他身体里蕴藏着的巨大能量。

就像太阳。金宇硕暗自下了这个定论，被照耀着会感到温暖，离得太近却会被灼烧殆尽，自己却始终带着某种近乎自我折磨般的想法向他走去，即使受伤过退缩过也仍想再次触碰那个人。

“啊——哥，不要那么说嘛！睡醒起来还是好好的不是吗？”金曜汉牵起他的手，放在脸颊旁贴住他的掌纹，又无辜地抬眼来看他的眼色，“现在因为哥在旁边，也更能打起精神来了。所以总会给我些奖励的吧？”

为什么总是说那么任性又可爱的话呢？金曜汉的吻悄悄落在手心，肌肤和心脏都开始奏起轻微的瘙痒。如果可以忽略掉半边身子的疼痛，以及随时会进来这里的其他人，金宇硕自然愿意主动给些什么来作为对金曜汉的奖赏，可是现在他只能尽量避开，最终带着半点私心，坐在沙发上轻轻靠着金曜汉的肩。

“辛苦了。”他陈述着带有破冰意味的三个字。

哥哥才是，辛苦了。对他的纠结似乎毫不知情的金曜汉不依不饶地向他讨吻，嘴上还说着乖巧的慰劳话，温热的唇瓣却已然贴过来，舌尖舔着嘴角滑向上唇，轻轻吮吸着他的唇珠。金宇硕微微抬起下巴承受这份暖意，又从他蹙起的眉间发现了某种愧疚。原来大家都心知肚明的。金宇硕这才释怀了，轻轻笑着推他，曜汉呐，去拍个人镜头吧，轮到我休息了。

话音刚落就响起了敲门声。金曜汉压着金宇硕的后颈不让他逃开，强迫的对视几秒却得不到其他回应。金宇硕只是很单纯的认真看着他，无声的拒绝。金曜汉垂下头闷闷不乐的，过去开门让工作人员进来给他补妆。

来化妆的女生一进门见到金宇硕就张大嘴想说些什么，却被金宇硕使着眼色打发过去。摩丝打在额前的刘海上，残留在空气中的喷雾散发着不善的气味，金曜汉掩着口鼻半眯起眼睛，又从透过化妆镜捕捉到金宇硕站起身准备练习舞步的动作变得比平时不安，似乎察觉到什么，不悦地开口打断他：“我不是傻子，知道哥在想什么。快休息，等会儿叫上经纪人一起去医院。”

“你又知道了？”金宇硕笑着看过来，却意外听话的停下了，掩饰什么似的倚着沙发坐下。化妆师对他们的对话却有不小的反应，试探着问金宇硕要不要和负责人打个招呼先走，补妆的手脚也特意加快了些。

“不用不用，处理过啦，又没有很严重，曜汉他不也没事么。”金宇硕摇摇头拒绝，故意用上欢快的语气安抚变得有些堂皇不安的化妆师。他也不是要夸大自己行动的影响力，只是不想被有心人揪着来套上莫须有的罪状，比如说消极怠工迟到早退这类。

投资者和一起合作的工作人员都紧紧盯着他们的一举一动，暗地里也有人虎视眈眈，成员们也难免在挥洒汗水的午后质疑起自己的行动是否有确切的实际价值，或者又会被谁拿去大做文章。

所有人都小心翼翼如履薄冰，他又凭什么做那个例外。

你说对吧？曜汉。出道夜后经过了短暂的休假，再次相遇时双方都急着要一个新的身份证明。耐不住欣喜的耳鬓厮磨变得缠绵悱恻，接着金宇硕就不得不对金曜汉——小他三岁的恋人，同时也是同一个组合的成员，讲起这种大道理。

“我知道，可是，哥……我会好好做的，不是都一起过来了吗？不可以相信我吗？”金曜汉抓着他的肩膀抗议，又急不可耐地吻上来，像是要证明自己确切的心意，嘴唇都撞在一起。

舌头在口腔里毫无章法地翻腾舔舐着掠夺对方的氧，偶尔扫过上颚的舌苔把酥麻的快感印在每个细胞，金宇硕常常感觉自己快要溺死在他的亲吻和怀抱之中，却始终眷恋着不愿意放开。真的能做到毫无影响吗？光是待在一起，就连亲吻也忍耐不住……漫长持久的执着如果不经人为干扰，肯定会酿出祸害的潘多拉盒。像这样愈发激烈的亲吻连舌尖也生疼，金宇硕抱住他的背最后投入进去，曜汉呐，只要记住，哥是喜欢你的。

分开又纠缠不清的银丝被拉长扯断落在嘴角，金曜汉恋恋不舍地凑过去将吻印在离开前的同一个地方，哥…绝对不是要分手的意思，我可以相信吗？但最终连质问都被急促的敲门声打断，门外的队友叫嚷着催促他们出来。保持距离对大家都好，金宇硕垂下眼帘拧开反锁的门，曜汉你是乖孩子，一定懂的吧。残酷的世界需要的是结果。

这样的不欢而散好像就发生在昨天一样。金曜汉每次想起来都会忍不住后怕，金宇硕似乎早就习惯了如何与人划清界线，从那天起就恢复成同事关系，那样冷淡地对待他，甚至故意在字里行间填满未来的畅想，并以此为由把所有邀约再次打回到练习室里去。连那句喜欢也忍不住怀疑起来的时候，整个人就开始钻牛角尖了。金曜汉想起泡在练习室的日日夜夜，又庆幸金宇硕还没有真的到绝情的地步，他的喜欢也还有出路。

睡眠不足没什么大不了，害喜欢的人为自己受伤才是一等大罪。金曜汉握着那双骨节分明又微微泛凉的手，往靠在他肩膀的脑袋又挨近了些。深夜的诊疗室等候区只有两个人的呼吸声，一轻一重的附和着，金宇硕难得乖巧地任由他亲近，凌乱的发顶蹭在侧颈有温柔的痒意。

如果眼神也有温度，自己一定是用最温暖的那种在看着这个人吧。金曜汉忍不住勾起了嘴角，却难得是有些苦涩的，这样的情绪，到底是好是坏呢？

“宇硕，曜汉，我们走吧。医生说休息几天就不会痛了，外敷的药也开好了。”去拿结果的经纪人的声音突然从身后传来。

糟糕，金曜汉抬起头向后看，离经纪人走到这还有一段路，于是赶快用肩膀向上顶了顶金宇硕示意他拉开距离。但金宇硕只是懒懒地松开他们牵在一起的手，丝毫没有分开的意思，甚至闭上眼睛把更多重量压在他肩上。金曜汉只能更加不知所措的，看着不了解他们关系的人越走越近。

“啊，宇硕睡着了吗？叫醒他还是怎么办？”经纪人走到了他们坐的长椅背后，拍拍金宇硕的肩膀却被他装出睡眠被打扰的样子不悦地躲开。

“嗯，那个…好像是…”他在想些什么呢？金曜汉如临大敌一般冒起冷汗，尴尬地挠挠脸颊盯着金宇硕看他的反应，他却还是装睡不起来，“哥你今天也辛苦了，还要开车送我们。宇硕哥…呃…就让我负责背过去？”

“没事没事，于情于理也该照顾你们嘛，”经纪人也不在意金宇硕难得不礼貌的表现，只当他是真的睡着了，挥挥手往外走，“那我先去停车场，你们慢慢来不着急。”

金曜汉点点头目送经纪人离开，直到那背影消失在视线之中，他才松了一口气。金宇硕这时突然噗嗤一声笑出来，圈住金曜汉的手臂脸颊挨在他肩膀上，慢慢睁开眼，恶作剧成功一样透着调皮机灵的眼神，抿起嘴巴轻轻笑着。

“啊，哥又捉弄我…！”金曜汉心里委屈得嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨他，“就是想看我手足无措又丢脸的那种表情么！被发现怎么办？”

“哈…你这时候倒知道怕被发现啦？”金宇硕看向他的表情有些复杂，又伸出手来作势要捏金曜汉的脸，却被他躲开了紧紧握在手里，抽了几下也抽不出来，“臭小子，不是要背我过去吗？快点给我蹲下。”

“我知道……”金曜汉听话地蹲在金宇硕面前，却还是面向他拉着他的手不放，仰起头来一字一顿地认真说着。

“在那之前，哥先亲亲我吧。”

就说了，你为什么总是要说这些任性又可爱的话呢？金宇硕难得不辩驳他的提议，身子慢慢倾过去，抚着他的耳垂，苦笑也渐渐柔和起来。被水光浸润过的那双眼睛在白炽灯下始终闪烁着点点星芒，金宇硕也学他一字一顿的认真语气，我说过，只要记住，哥是喜欢你的……

尾音含糊在唇边，亲吻最终落在半边的眼睫。金曜汉开始懊悔没能抑止住强迫自己闭眼的反射神经，他好希望可以把所有与金宇硕有关的痕迹永远印在眼底。过分柔软的触感和那句轻声细语的喜欢都让他飘飘然，狂奔的心跳不断撞上胸膛一阵阵闷响，喜欢，是喜欢的。

还好夜晚洒下的星光依旧隐密温暖，金曜汉颠了颠一直在他背上不安分地扭动身子的金宇硕，换来一句轻声的惊呼，金宇硕抱怨着重新抱紧他，夹在腰上的大腿也收紧了乖乖让他托住，整个人依附上来。

背后的温度切实存在着，仔细想想，这或许是金宇硕隐晦的撒娇方式，还是专门对付他的。金曜汉想到这里忍不住抿起嘴角藏好笑意，又放慢了速度。好想这段路长一点，再长一点，就这样一辈子走下去就好了。他的星星从此不会再躲在乌云后把他推开了吧。

///

大码的白衬衫堪堪遮住前端的隐私部位，似有若无的透出下方过于女性化的设计，金宇硕不情不愿地从浴室出来，探出半边身子扒拉着门框不肯放。

“过来嘛，哥真的很好看…”金曜汉站在不远处向他伸出双臂等待着，以那种熟悉得不能再熟悉的眼神，温柔又多情的，直直地看向他。

用那样澄澈纯粹的眼神看着，却也是这种恶俗趣味的拥有者呢……金宇硕觉得自己又认识了年轻恋人的新一面，这样的装扮，与其说是金曜汉向他求来的奖赏，不如说是对他的惩罚…下身凉飕飕的没有一点安全感，大腿根被套上尺寸刚好的皮质腿环，贴在肌肤上透着凉意，由扣带连接到胯部附近下着的提边，布料少得几乎完全陷入股缝的内裤甚至一直磨蹭着不得了的部位，前端被紧紧收纳着微微鼓起，勒得胀热又酸软的，总觉得什么时候就要跳脱出去的不安……

统领着这些精细物件的是几根细长的黑色丝带，勾勒出纤细的腰线，环绕在侧腰打上小巧的蝴蝶结，似乎随时要在他的动作中松开落下去。金宇硕忍不住夹紧双腿踌躇地磨蹭着，想要留下仅存的安全感。明明每动一厘米都煎熬羞耻得要提心吊胆，偏偏金曜汉还是故意对他投去的求助信号不为所动，站在原地露出半分期待的笑意。

这个臭小子…金宇硕在心里咒骂着，热度全烧上脸颊，答应下来的事情，事到如今要落跑却不像他的风格，只好尽量放小步子，一步一步慢慢挪过去。

“宇硕啊，是在挑战我的耐心么？”

注视着他的目光渐渐变得过分贪婪热情，似是要将他完全剥开了舔遍全身一样。金宇硕在恍惚间总以为自己早已一丝不挂，迈出去的每一步都颤颤巍巍，像是兀自期待着什么，忍不住一遍又一遍地确认金曜汉的表情。而这个害他狼狈不堪又不知所措的罪魁祸首——这个金曜汉，那样饶有余裕地向他笑着，居然还敢没大没小的对他用起半语来。

“呀，我可是哥哥啊，你这坏小子……”

但比起生气更多是羞赧。从下身升腾而上的温度带来充斥耳内的阵阵杂音，嗡嗡作响的，要把他的脑子都烧得糊涂了。实在搞不懂——自己为什么脑子一热就答应了？现在的小孩脑子里装的是什么？穿成这个样子，是所谓情侣间的情趣么……

不对…是报复，一定是报复……金宇硕想起自己早前对金曜汉的不理不睬，一定是惹他不快了，才会导致这幅局面，如此反噬回来……他光脚踩在酒店的地毯上，粗糙的触感反而从脚底引来更多痒意，金宇硕咬着下唇努力忍下愈发炙热的呼气，心一横向前扑到金曜汉怀里去。

好不容易抵达终点。怀抱里是熟悉的香味，是他特意从宿舍带到异国来的牛奶味沐浴露。金曜汉说过很喜欢，每天赖在他身上闻来闻去，又想方设法的要和他拥有同样的味道……

安心感还没持续几秒，金宇硕欲哭无泪的感受到金曜汉用膝盖恶意地顶过来分开他的双腿，强迫着不允许他并拢。想往下拉扯衣角的手又被金曜汉抓住不放了，扯到唇边细细地啃咬着他发红的无名指，仿佛将要刻上什么专属的称谓。

“果然很漂亮…”金曜汉压着低音贴在他耳边轻轻说着，呼吸一阵阵扫过来，“比起哥哥弟弟这种东西…我们宇硕做好被疼爱的准备了吧？”

“真是没礼貌…以后什么要求都不会答应你…！”从耳下到侧颈的肌肤泛起一片涟漪，金宇硕捂住耳朵通红着脸，用力推着金曜汉往后退想要躲回自己的单人床，“大色狼…！快放开我……”

在脚步的交错之间绊了脚险些摔倒，结果逃跑是失败了，又被金曜汉一把捞住扯进怀里，一起倒在另一张床上。面面相觑几秒，金宇硕努力平息着加速的心跳，额前的刘海却被仔细拨开，视线撞上金曜汉望向他的眼睛。

“没礼貌就不会一直听你的话，这么长时间碰都不碰你一下。”金曜汉轻叹一声，牢牢箍住金宇硕的腰不让他逃离自己的怀抱，用及其温柔的劝诱语气和他咬耳朵。哥，今晚就来我这边好不好？我忍了这么久……

为什么反倒是我觉得自己做错了什么呢…？金宇硕承认自己总是一不小心就对金曜汉心软，与那双真挚的眼睛对视时他总会败下阵来……他认命似的偏过头去，恰好就露出破绽。金曜汉在获得无声的许可后重重地舔上他耳下的那颗痣，一遍又一遍随着薄嫩的肌肤啃咬，一只手游刃有余地向下游走着用力揉搓他饱满的臀肉，食指故意抵着股缝内里轻薄的布料来回按压摩擦。

当指尖压进微微的凸起处，金宇硕瞬间浑身绷紧了意识也模糊起来，又胀又痒的，他眯起眼睛想要解开下身的桎梏，手探下去却只摸到一片混乱的情趣下着，全部交缠在一起，脑袋昏昏沉沉的分不清到底该从哪里开始。曜汉呐，帮帮我吧…他咬着下唇努力往紧贴着性器的布料里塞进自己的手指，想要把那撑开以求得一丝喘息，却始终不得要领，胡乱的摸索着反而刺激起性器又涨大几分。告诉我…该怎么办？求求你……金宇硕扭着腰去找金曜汉的手，将下身送上去，又讨好地替金曜汉扯下裤子抚弄他的性器，贴在一起用力摩擦着获取快感。

金曜汉却好像铁了心要折磨他，隔着内裤搔弄他阴茎根部，指尖压着轻轻按下去。宇硕哥漂亮得像女孩子一样，或许按在这种地方，也会那样不断喷出水来……金曜汉恬不知耻地跟他说着下流话，手上动作还是丝毫不停的，金宇硕总觉得自己要变得更加奇怪了，似乎真有什么液体将要从金曜汉折磨的地方汩汩流出，后穴也酥软了不断翕合，渴望更深入的纠缠。于是他更加难耐地夹紧下身，曜汉…哥受不了这个，放过我吧…快点…金曜汉…你就这样折磨我……他央求着寻来金曜汉的唇，一个个细碎的吻落下去，圈住他的脖子全力依偎在一起。

我们总是互相折磨。金曜汉用那样天真的笑脸讲出残酷的话来，攫住金宇硕的唇狠狠吸吮着，勾住他送进来的舌尖不放，将亲吻变得愈发躁动不安了。宇硕哥，我真的很喜欢你，想要绑在身边一辈子的。腰上的蝴蝶结在亲吻落幕的瞬间被松开，金曜汉一边讲着告白的话语，一边用截然不同的粗暴动作扯开他的禁锢。金宇硕来不及细想要如何回答，连忙向前翻开那些磨人的东西，终于握上自己的性器，然而急急忙忙的摩擦几下就被金曜汉翻过身去面向着被铺，还发力按住他的肩膀让他动弹不得。

喜欢我却还要让我更加难受吗？金宇硕带着哭腔的质问说到一半就被完全打断了，金曜汉掰着他的臀肉撑开淌水的后穴直直撞进来，哈啊…你怎么能…他还想努力再抱怨些什么，却全被金曜汉灼热的性器撞得昏了神抓不住一个字。他与金曜汉一起不断来回起伏着，胸前的乳珠在衬衫与被单的摩挲下也愈发肿胀瘙痒，微微挺胸想要通过更多接触缓解瘙痒的动作被捕捉到，金曜汉带着他的手放上去隔着衬衫揉捏轻捻，在迷失的快感中他没有发现金曜汉的手是何时离开了，慢慢开始主动安慰起自己的胸部，难耐地解开衬衫更为直接地触碰上去。色情的天才……金曜汉叼着金宇硕的耳垂舔弄，如此评价他的行为，照顾着金宇硕变得无暇顾及的阴茎，更卖力地戳弄起他溅出暧昧体液的肉穴。

前后夹攻的快感互相对峙，额前的汗珠不断滴落滑过脖颈带来痒意，金宇硕用指甲轻轻抠弄着自己胸前的两粒乳珠，断断续续地呜咽着轻喘。承受来自金曜汉的冲撞时要发出更加无措的放声呻吟，而自慰的时候每触碰一下自己他就会拉长音调软软地叫出声，短促而诱人的，像猫咪被按住尾根撸动的舒适感。渐渐适应了金曜汉顶进后穴的力道变得享受，金宇硕又忍不住更用力地捏住了自己的两粒挤弄，半眯着眼睛享受浑身上下的刺激与淫秽的享乐。金曜汉似乎对他自得其乐的做法感觉到不满了，忽地抱紧他坐起来强迫他转过身，性器还插在他体内满当当的磨蹭了一整圈，金宇硕的下身像被通了电流一般闪烁着快感的火花，身子止不住的蜷缩起来扑进金曜汉怀里。啊……哈啊…你突然做什么？呜…像是要坏掉一样……他松开自慰的手攀住金曜汉的脖子想要接吻，如此求取安宁的做法却被金曜汉拒绝了。

就那么好玩吗？好玩到要忽视我？金曜汉喃喃着含住他自己玩得红肿又高高翘起的一边乳粒，下身变为浅浅地戳弄，埋在他体内的性器一直碾在最敏感的高潮点附近。不是，曜汉…要疯了…我想射…别管那边了…里面…我要里面！再重一点…不是这样…始终擦边而过的快感一直得不到痛快的结果，金宇硕抱住金曜汉埋在他胸前的脑袋，哽咽着提出自己的诉求，主动抬起臀再向下坐，想要加快高潮的来临。

偏偏金曜汉就要专心致志地对付他翘起的乳尖，滚烫的舌贴上去来回拨弄，轻轻颤起几分色情的晃动，再次含进嘴里重重地吞吐，直至吸出极度淫靡的吸吮声。宇硕哥很喜欢被玩弄胸部吗？那就为我生一个孩子吧……到时候这里会慢慢涨起来，更加柔软细腻的，捏住乳尖就会漏出美味的汁水…金曜汉抬眼看金宇硕的反应笑着问他，你喜欢这样吗？被涎水浸湿的乳尖微微挺翘着从水亮的顶端滴下金曜汉附上去的唾液，让他的想象更加逼真了，金宇硕嘴唇哆嗦着喘出滚烫湿热的呼吸，曜汉…不要再说了…给我吧…快给我…焦急的心情让他忍不住咽下口水滚动喉结，求欢的眼神朦胧暧昧反倒让金曜汉想用更过分的言语挑逗他。宇硕哥这么笨拙的人绝对会漏出来的吧，衣服会被你分泌出的汁水沾湿一片…但是哥不用担心，我会负责帮你的，就像这样…金曜汉更加变本加厉地嘬吸，手兜住金宇硕胸部周围的软肉聚往他的乳头，像是要挤出不存在的汁液，缓缓地上下推揉。被一直照料着的胸部持续胀热酸软，这般冒犯的话语却让金宇硕更加脸红心跳，他将手覆上去想要阻止金曜汉继续，曜汉…哈啊…不要再…真的要出来了…嘴上含糊地说着拒绝的话语，却挺起胸来要享受更多似的，暗示金曜汉照顾他另一边被冷落的红嫩。

宇硕哥才是一直可爱又任性呢。金曜汉又捏住金宇硕另一边的乳珠用指尖来回搓捻，再上上下下地挤捏，金宇硕很顺从地在他耳边发出猫叫般细软的呻吟，嗯嗯啊啊地吟叫求饶，胡乱地叫唤着喊他，曜汉呐，曜汉哥哥，宇硕想和你一起去……他不停扭动着腰肢寻求更多快感，金曜汉被他娇柔的女性口吻揪住心脏，埋在他体内的阴茎又愈发粗硬起来，坏心眼的往最敏感的高潮点狠狠地用力一挺。金宇硕失声呜咽着精液一下子喷出来全蹭在他的小腹，接着还有不少透明的汁液滴滴答答的从铃口处流出，断断续续的射精中金宇硕失神地仰起头喘息，连脚尖都绷紧了绞住混乱的床单，后穴的软肉也疯狂地缠上他仍旧灼热的性器吞吐，金曜汉卖力抽插着冲刺几下，最终忍耐已久的精华全释放了灌满湿润炙热的甬道。金宇硕抱住他的肩膀靠上去大口喘着气，几乎呼吸不上来一样，脸上挂着泪痕小声哭咽，最后被金曜汉舔去积在眼角的泪珠，瘫软在他怀里凭借接吻交换氧气。

金曜汉，我怕自己哪天就死在你这了。金宇硕拽过一堆抽纸胡乱擦着眼泪和身上的秽物，还不忘跟金曜汉吵嘴，凭什么啊，做爱做得好像打仗一样，你就是存心折磨我。讲到这里他好像又要掉眼泪，金曜汉赶紧凑前去捧起金宇硕的脸蹭着他通红的鼻尖，认真地再接一回吻，这次是要温柔体贴的，含住他柔嫩的嘴唇轻轻安抚。对不起嘛，宇硕哥…可是你只有这时候才能不顾及世俗拘束，即使是过分得不被认可的事情，也尽情享受着，眼里只看着我…金曜汉抱住金宇硕，抚着他的背轻声解释道，我太喜欢这种感觉，所以忍不住欺负你了…

你也清楚，我们是被拘束着无可奈何的……金宇硕叹了口气，乖巧地依在金曜汉怀里让他抱着自己去浴室清理。可是曜汉…不可以再温柔些么？说实话，我不太喜欢那种令人害羞的……花洒喷出热水在室内升腾起无数水汽，金宇硕被金曜汉按着趴伏在浴室的玻璃上，湿水的手指捅进流淌着精液的后穴捣弄。于是疲软的性器再次抬头，抵在冰凉的玻璃，从嘴里喘出的阵阵呼吸却有更高的温度，洒在上面晕出一片白雾。脑子里只有你的时候，浑身要烧起来一样热…他咬着手指向金曜汉倾吐自己的不安，要疯了，会死掉，总是想着这些……

不喜欢？金曜汉笑着咬上他的后颈，再用舌头舔舐深红的齿痕，柏拉图式恋爱更快乐的话，也可以就此结束，我有着不依靠这些也持续爱你的自信。他难得用这样的语气说话，金宇硕被耳边的温热气流控制住入了迷，金曜汉满怀情意的声音像是安定剂，或者说，是另一种意味的毒药。不行的，曜汉，他否定着扭头去和那个人接吻，害羞也好，受伤也没关系，无论如何，我会和你一直纠缠下去。

泡完澡后整个人都暖洋洋的泛起困意。金曜汉和金宇硕一起窝进酒店的床，把柔软的棉被一直拉到下巴处盖住，靠在床头上看电视。异国的语言被转播到世界公共台，配上蚊子般大小的外文字幕，金曜汉艰难地从画面的一片黝黑中隐约分辨出旁白提到的几个星座，刚燃起的一点兴趣又马上被理论解说的无趣语调打消了。

但本就是醉翁之意不在酒，他又往金宇硕那边挪了挪，直到肩膀紧紧挨着才安心停下。金宇硕却盯着荧幕一动不动不予理会，如果不是知道他的近视深到什么程度，金曜汉大概会以为他是认真到要研究天文学术的地步呢。这样胡思乱想着，左耳进右耳出的人声让睡意渐渐浓了，金曜汉在陷入短暂的浅睡眠前还记住摸索到金宇硕被空调吹得冰凉的手，拉到心口处暖着。

“照这么说…如果可以借喜帕恰斯的学问来附会我脑海中浮现的这份…不太入流的想法，”金宇硕突然回过神来，握紧金曜汉的手打断他的瞌睡，“星等越小的星星越是明亮，那越是细微之处，能体现的爱意就越深吧。”

“嗯？啊…哥，你明知道我弄不懂这些…但我还是觉得你说得好牵强…”没想到金宇硕真能听进去，金曜汉头还一点一点的，被吵醒了，就揉了揉发困的眼睛，手臂绕到金宇硕腰后轻轻搂住他，“不过，比起所谓‘细微之处’，我更想为你做些了不起的事情呢。”

“哈…好吧，牵强就牵强，无所谓。”金宇硕尴尬地摆摆手想让这话题过去，“你说的了不起，是到什么程度呢？比如说，想要星星的话，也会摘给我吗？”他好像开始感兴趣了，趴到金曜汉身上凑近他，又用那种哄小孩子的语气打趣。

“当然！”金曜汉也开着玩笑大言不惭地应下，环住金宇硕的腰，同时提出新的条件，“不过，需要用别的星星来换。”

“原来是这样…想要什么呢？”金宇硕似乎对他索要回报的说法感到不满，食指一下一下地戳着他的胸口。

“你的…眼睛。”

是在哪里学回来的肉麻话？金宇硕轻轻笑着，抬眼看过来问他，一如既往亮晶晶的双眼，在夜灯的照耀下闪着星芒。金曜汉觉得脸上烫烫的，牵起金宇硕的手覆上自己的胸膛。

胸腔中的蝴蝶似乎要冲破桎梏撞出来，金宇硕静静感受着那份鼓动的心跳，是属于金曜汉的，一定也有属于他的一份，扑通扑通地跳着，张扬的生命力和顽强绽放的光彩。不受一点伤的话，就不能成为钻石吧，他将耳朵贴上去，果然触碰上滚烫的梦想。那么想要成为光芒的一部分，我们势必要经历更多共同的苦痛。

将要融化的亲吻如此湮没于夜晚。

///


End file.
